


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [49]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylux & 13 but not sad (In a letter)





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Modern AU, Love Letters

Kylo pulled his keys from the door and lifted his foot to kick it closed behind him. At the last moment he stopped, lowered his foot, and pressed the door closed gently with his hand instead. Never mind the training Hux put into getting him to stop leaving boot prints on all the doors of the house, Kylo was always moments away from marking up the paint. And with Hux away, Kylo knew he could have tidied up well before Hux saw it. He always knew though, somehow, so Kylo tried to be good.

He dropped his bag beside the small hall table, leaving the small pile of mail on the table top while he shrugged out of his coat and scarf. The dull weather was seeping into his bones today, and he crossed into the kitchen area to put on the kettle for something to warm him up while he sorted the mail.

The advertisements went straight into the small green recycling bin Hux had installed under the sink, and Kylo withdrew Hux’s favourite mug, plain white but for two bands of gold around the rim, to make a cup of coffee for himself. The bills went into a neat pile to be scanned to Hux later. They were all direct debit, automatically paid, but Hux liked to see them to keep track of their spending, even if he was at the far side of the world. Kylo leaned down to get the milk from the lower shelf, and his heart stuttered as he caught a glimpse of pale blue almost hidden at the bottom of the pile.

Forgetting his coffee, Kylo pushed the other mail aside to withdraw the airmail light, hand written letter, Hux’s precise script spelling out Kylo’s name and their address. He went to the couch and sat, one leg jigging as he tore open the letter. He let the envelope fall to the floor as he unfolded the small pages, curling up on himself as if he could bring himself closer to Hux by being closer to the words.

 _Hello love_ , the letter began, _I’m sorry I haven’t written in so long, but things have been so busy here, the postal service hasn’t been able to get out to us for any deliveries. I have news though; that I hope makes up for it._

_The project has been going wonderfully, and the official opening of the complex is still scheduled for February. I’m still hoping I’ll be able to bring you along to that; have you remembered to book time off work?_

Kylo rolled his eyes even as he smiled. Thousands of miles and months without word, and Hux would still chase him to make sure everything necessary had been done.

_I’ve been told I might get a promotion for this, but I’m not sure what else I can do that would top this project, and I’m certainly sure I don’t want to have to spend so long away from you again._

“I don’t want you gone either,” Kylo muttered, turning to the next page.

_The bonuses have been good, and I’ve picked up a lot of gifts for you though you’ll have to wait until I get back for those. Rare books are too heavy to post from here. All of which is not what you’re interested in hearing right now._

“You think?” Kylo shuffled the pages, moving to the second one that Hux had written.

_The weather here has gotten even warmer since I wrote last, and you’ll be delighted to hear that I’ve gotten twice as many freckles as I used to have. I hope you appreciate the fact that I’m getting heckled by almost every other person on the team about this._

Kylo smiled as he remembered one of the last days they’d had in bed together before Hux had had to leave. The afternoon sun had spilled over the bed, and Kylo, his head on Hux’s shoulder, had traced over the few freckles on his skin, complaining mildly about there being too few dots to make up a constellation. Hux had kissed him and mockingly promised that he’d sunbathe with all the free time he got to try and improve Kylo’s artistic designs on his body.

_I hope you’ll get to count them soon, before they fade again. Because love, the thing about the project going so well is that my work is almost done, but my contract isn’t. So the company has moved me to-_

Kylo turned the page, but the far side was blank. He turned it again; hoping flicking the paper like a Polaroid would somehow make the words appear. He put the pages down and picked up the envelope, opening it wide in hope that there was another page that he’d somehow missed, but it was empty. He ran one hand through his hair, tugging in frustration.

“Damnit, Hux, where? Where are they sending you?”

“Home.”

Kylo spun around, standing up so quickly he left dizzy from the blood rushing to his head. He blinking rapidly, but Hux was still standing there, in bare feet that had allowed him to sneak up behind Kylo while he was reading, a smile on his face.

“They sent me home,” Hux said, holding out his arms. Kylo rushed to his home.


End file.
